Candy Calaboose
on board in ( ) ( ) ( ) in in other level types | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} Story Before episode: Benny's plant is withering. After episode: Tiffi uses a candy bomb to blow up the roof of the prison cell, causing sunlight to enter and revive Benny's plant. New things *Lucky candies officially appear naturally on the board for the first time on level 820. *Lucky candies in marmalade are officially introduced in level 821. **Lucky candies can spawn reveal striped candies, wrapped candies and colour bombs when opened. *Coconut wheels appear in sugar chests for the first time in level 824 (five-layered sugar chests, to be specific). It's also the first non-ingredients level with them. Levels This episode has four somewhat hard - hard levels: , , and , and two very hard levels: and . Level 829 used to be an extremely difficult level and was one of the hardest levels in the game until it got nerfed. Overall, this is a somewhat hard episode and it is much easier than the previous episode, Caramel Clearing. Gallery Story= Candycala.jpg|Before story New Candy calaboose ending.png|After story Candy Calaboose-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Candy Calaboose-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 816 V2 HTML5.png|Level 816 - |link=Level 816 Level 817 V3 HTML5.png|Level 817 - |link=Level 817 Level 818 new background.png|Level 818 - |link=Level 818 Level 819 V3 HTML5.png|Level 819 - |link=Level 819 Level 820 V4 HTML5.png|Level 820 - |link=Level 820 Level 821 V3 HTML5.png|Level 821 - |link=Level 821 Level 822 new background.png|Level 822 - |link=Level 822 Level 823 new background.png|Level 823 - |link=Level 823 Level 824 V2 HTML5.png|Level 824 - |link=Level 824 Level 825 new background.png|Level 825 - |link=Level 825 Level 826 V2 HTML5.png|Level 826 - |link=Level 826 Level 827 V4 HTML5.png|Level 827 - |link=Level 827 Level 828 V4 HTML5.png|Level 828 - |link=Level 828 Level 829 new background.png|Level 829 - |link=Level 829 Level 830 new background before.png|Level 830 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 830 Level 830 new background after.png|Level 830 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 830 |-| Champion title= Candy Clodhopper.png| Champion title|link=Candy Clodhopper |-| Past versions= Candy Calaboose Beginning.PNG|Before story (old version, Mr. Raccoon) Tiffi using a candy bomb.png|Let me help you (old version) Candy Calaboose End.PNG|After story (old version) Candy Calaboose Map.PNG|Map on Facebook (old version) |-| Icon= Candycalaboose.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the fourth episode to contain the word "Candy", the first three are Candy Town, Candy Factory, and Candy Clouds. *This is the thirteenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This is the third episode in a row without any regular icing. *Before level 819 was nerfed, all candy order levels of this episode had 40 moves. *This episode breaks the trend of chocolate as it reappears in this episode after being absent in the previous episode. *The candy bomb which Tiffi uses to blow up the roof has the timer number '5' on it. However, it blows up after five seconds, not after five moves. *This episode contains a Hell's Cluster at the end of this episode. *This is currently the only episode that the character of the episode has been changed (Benny instead of Mr. Raccoon). It is possible that Benny was either a prison guard or a prisoner himself. **It is also the second episode to have the story changed in some way, the first being Candy Factory on the web version. *This was formerly the hardest episode in the game before some levels were nerfed, and Truffle Terrace was released. *This episode is the first episode to contain 5 very hard levels within an episode. *The plant (when revived) has a purple candy in the middle. *This episode's story and background is reused for Episode 438. Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Building-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Candy-themed episodes Category:World openers (HTML5)